Prophecy of Six
by KatInTheHat-007
Summary: Three of the Six will live. Two of the Six will die. One of the Six will forever be frozen in time. Thought everything would settle down at Hogwarts? Think again.
1. Chapter 1

Scorpius closed his vibrant grey eyes. He took a deep breath through his nose.

He knew full well Weasley was watching him, but she had been following him for a few weeks now, he almost liked the audience.

Deep breath.

Happy thought.

Happy thought.

C'mon Scorpius, this can't be all that hard.

He scanned the school grounds, hoping for some inspiration.

"Expecto Patronum!" He called out to the wind. A wispy spark shot out of his wand, but disappeared before he could see what animal his Patronus was. He had been trying for weeks, but nothing ever worked.

He needed to know the Patronus, he had been waiting far too long.

Happy thought.

Draco thought of the time Weasley did a bad job in potions. Even though her doing poorly was a rare occurence, it still happened. He smirked.

"Expecto Patronum!" He hissed.

Nothing happened.

Weasley was still watching him, but Scorpius was so far past the point of caring.

He thought of the letter his mum sent him when she found out he was in Slytherin. There we go!

Scorpius shut his eyes, counted to three, and…

"Expecto Patronum!"

Scorpius felt a wave of pure happiness shoot though his body and sprout out his wand. When he slid his eyes open, he saw a fox, parading about the grounds looking at everything with what Scorpius saw as a smirk.

"A FOW? A DAMN FOX!" Scorpius ran up to the Patronus and waved through the waves of energy. Despite the feeling of happiness rushing through him as he came in contact with it, he was still smoldering.

A fox, really? He had been hoping for something a little more... I don't know. Manly? A lion, maybe? But as a Slytherin, his father would have never approved of that anyway. But why a damn fox? He would have even taken a ferret, like his father!

He whipped around to face Weasley head on, but she was gone. "Maybe she didn't see…" He mumbled as he ran his hand through his bright blonde hair.

He was still mumbling about Weasley until he made it to the library.

* * *

He burst through the door and ran to the section he was looking for. He was indeed going to find a way to change his Patronus.

He was in for quite a shock when the book labeled _Patronus Control _was being flipped through by none other than Rose Weasley, red hair and all. How peculiar, it was almost as if _he_ was the one following _her_ now.

"Well well, Weasley." He spat out at her. When she turned around, he grabbed the book from in front of her and turned to leave.

"Malfoy! I was reading that!" Scorpius smirked and turned around.

"You know what I find interesting, Halfblood? You following me around practically everywhere lately, and just when you see me conjure my Patronus, you seem to want to change yours. Strange." He sarcastically chuckled.

Scorpius watched her and she took a few steps forward and shoved her finger up to his face. She smelled divine. "You listen here, _Malfoy_. I don't know what you're talking about, and I don't intend to find out. Just give me that damn book back, before I find better uses for my finger."

At first, he thought he heard her wrong, until he saw her blush. The famous Weasley blush. She must've been actually trying to threaten him, with her finger? Ahh, her face was started to turn a lovley shade of purple. Weasley, Weasley, Weasley.

"What, are you going to pick my bloody nose?" Scorpius burst out laughing. So much so, he had to bend over and clutch his stomach. This action made him drop the book.

He stopped laughing abruptly as he watched Weasley bend down; pick up the book, and turn to leave. Before she had the chance, he grabbed her shoulder.

"Excuse me, but where do you think you're going? And why would you want to control your Patronus? What is it, anyway? A damn mouse?" Scorpius shook his head, partly because he was pretty sure he was right, and partly because of her feeble attempts to escape his grasp. "I would want to change that one too, to be honest." He chuckled.

"Does that mean I get to leave?" Weasley looked up at him hopefully, with bright blue eyes.

"Ha Ha, no." Scorpius shot back, tightening his grip.

She looked disappointed, which made Scorpius feel… weird inside. He loosened his grip and turned her to face him.

"Look Weasley, I'm just a little curious, that's all." He mumbled, smirking all the while.

"Malfoy, since when does my life matter to you in the slightest?" she retorted. "And if you really, really, must know, I am in dire need to change my Patronus."

This took Scorpius a moment to sink in. Why did she need to do that? More importantly, why now? When he needed to also? What was her Patronus, anyway?

But before he could clear his head enough to say anything back to her, she had left him.

With the damn book.


	2. Chapter 2

James guided Lily and Hugo out of the Gryffindor common room. With Rose being so infatuated with the Malfoy boy at the moment, James decided he better just take watch out for Hugo for the time being. Especially since it was only his second year here at Hogwarts, and Hugo was still getting used to things.

James was planning on heading down to the Dining Hall, but then he remember he needed to do something. Or talk to someone, rather.

"Alright, you two head down to the Dining Hall, I'll be down later."

They both nodded obediently and skipped down the revolving staircases together. They didn't even ask why.

James chuckled as he watched his little sister and his cousin leave.

"Lily! Yes! WAFFLES!" Hugo sprinted to Gryffindor table to eat his absolute favorite food; waffles.

Lily laughed uncontrollably as she made her way to sit next her best friend. "Hugo, how are you not as big as a dragon pin?" She choked out, elbowing him in his flat stomach. He shrugged, making his bouncy brown curls fall into his face.

Lily shook her head and grabbed a bagel off of a giant platter of assorted breads. "So, you excited for Quidditch?" Hugo was planning on trying out, being the keeper, of course.

"Duh! I can't wait!" Hugo was eating waffles with his hands at this point. Apparently using the fork wasn't quick enough.

Lily tilted her head a little and watched Hugo. Ever stop and wonder why you're friends with someone? She chuckled and got up to head over to Potions, she was going to be early, as usual.

* * *

Albus pulled his Slytherin robe onto his broad shoulders. He flipped his long black hair in an attempt to get it out of his face. When he heard a slam, he turned around to see his best mate Scorpius Malfoy stomp into the boy's dormitories. His hair fell into his face again.

Scorpius must've been trying to get his Patronus again. He usually gets up really early to work on it outside on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Scorpius was red in the face, and looked awfully pissed. Uh-oh.

"'Sup Scorp?" Albus asked while turning around to inspect himself in front of the mirror again. He was hoping to tell Syani Zabini he fancied her today.

"I just had a run in with that lovely cousin of yours, Al." Scorpius spat at Albus. "She was being unbearably obnoxious." He added.

"And when is she not? It's your fault for letting it get to you so much… Really Scorp, I'm pretty sure you two are meant to be." Albus batted his eyelashes at Scorpius. It definitely had the desired effect.

"Shut the hell up Albus." Scorpius shoved Albus onto his bed and marched out the room, much like the way he came in.

"Well, that was quick." Albus glanced down at a watch that his father told him once belong to Fabian Prewett. "Must be a new record..." He flipped his hair again.

* * *

Scorpius flew out of his common room and up to the dining hall. He trudged into the massive room and plopped down at the Slytherin table next to Syani. She lifted an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything. Scorpius scanned the Dining Hall and saw Lorcan and Lysander Scamander sitting at the Ravenclaw table. He smiled; they were planning something again. They had that look on their face.

He continued looking across the huge room, and almost choked on the green apple he was gnawing on. Rose Weasley just sauntered into the room, holding the book. She looked quite distressed to be honest.

He watched her slide next to her vast amount of cousins and siblings and eat a pastry. He couldn't help but stare. Why was he so fascinated by Weasley?

As if on cue, she looked up. She had brilliant brown eyes, Scorpius noted to himself.

She lifted an eyebrow at him. When he realized how long he had been staring, he felt himself blush. God damn, he was _not _blushing. No, just no. Malfoy's don't blush. He willed himself to not be embarrassed, and felt the color drain from his face.

He smirked at Weasley. He watched her roll her eyes, and he watched her finish the last bite of her pastery.

And then he watched her get up and leave, glancing back at Scorpius, as if to show him she knew he was watching.

* * *

Lorcan grinned over at his twin brother Lysander and watched him grin back. They had finally done it! They perfectly replicated a product of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. This meant they could work there as interns!

Lorcan grabbed their lay-out drawing and got up to leave. He wasn't at all surprised at the fact that Lysander did the exact same thing at the same time.

He couldn't help but keep the smile on his face. Him and his brother, working together! He seriously couldn't think of a better way to spend his free time.

Lorcan grinned over at his brother. Lysander was smiling too, and was flipping his blonde hair out of his face. It was quite a bit longer than Lorcan's, so it was practically the only way to tell them apart. Aside from the fact that Lorcan was a bit more built than Lysander, but most people didn't notice that.

Lorcan playfully punched Lysander in the arm and bolted ahead of his brother, other half, and best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

James waited just outside the doorway leading to the dungeons. He looked around cautiously, making sure no Gryffindor's around to see him in such a forbidden place. He shook his head when he saw his younger brother, Albus, saunter outside of the dungeons.

Albus smirked. A trait he obtained from Malfoy. How charming…

"Hey Al." James threw his award-winning smile into Albus's face, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. Albus nodded in return.

"James."

"Look Al, mum and dad are worried…" Albus cut James off.

"They're only worried because I've been spending time with a Malfoy! You know Scorpius is a good guy, James. He just likes to a have a little fun… I mean, Mr. Malfoy apologized to mum and dad and everyone else…" Albus shrugged. He didn't see the big deal. It wasn't one.

James kept a straight face while staring at his younger brother. He was a good kid. He was a great kid, until he was sorted into Slytherin. That changed a lot of things in the family.

Dad was fine with it, being the one who told Albus it was okay to be in Slytherin. Mum on the other hand… She barely even looked at Albus for a few months after James convinced Albus to tell them. She ended up apologizing, but things weren't ever the same at the Potter house.

When Albus realized the damage this had done on the family, he shut down. He barely spoke. That's probably what interested Scorpius, but no one really knows. Maybe it was to rebel against his father?

Albus got a lot better once Scorpius and him became closer friends, but there has always been something a little strange about Albus. James wouldn't dare say that to his face, though.

After a long while of scanning his brother's face for any sign of the boy he knew before Hogwarts, James left. Four years ago, Albus would have followed.

"Bye, then?" Albus rolled his eyes at his obnoxious older brother's receding image. Albus hated not being close to him anymore, but James became way too uptight after Scorpius played a prank on the Gryffindor first years last year. And, by default, their younger sister was pranked as well.

Maybe Albus should feel bad that his little sister was humiliated by his best mate, but his little sister was a prat, anyways. She always trailed after James. Perfect James.

He snorted at the thought. If only his parents knew what he was up to at school, treating Albus and every other Slytherin like shit.

Albus ran his fingers through his hair, turned around, and headed back down to the dungeons. He really didn't feel like going to Care of Magical Creatures, or any other class for that matter.

"Excuse me?" Albus turned around. Ah, a Prefect. Allison Greenwich, to be in fact. Albus smirked and looked at her with innocent green eyes. "Yes?"

"I, um, think that you..." She coughed and tried again. "Why aren't you heading to your class?" Albus rubbed his stomach. "Stomach ache." With a last, quick, survey of Allison, Albus winked at her and left.

He headed upstairs to his bed, and crashed down into it. He was surprised to find that he had squashed a letter in the process.

On the envelope read: ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER.

"Well, that's me." Albus ripped open the letter and pulled out the yellow parchment.

_Albus, _

_I have waited a long time. Meet me at the Astronomy Tower tonight. It's now or never, Albus._

He shot up after reading the letter and looked outside his window. Who sent this? He felt a shiver go up his spine.

Looks like he'll find out tonight. He shrugged and threw the letter on his bedside table.

* * *

Rose's hands shook as she placed the book back where she got if from. She had been in the library all day, and she finally found the answer to her question. She had figured that this is what it meant, but she still didn't want to believe it.

"This can't be true."

Of course this had to happen to her. She wiped away angry tears when she heard someone coming.

She gathered her belongings, and ran straight into Malfoy. They very person she wanted to see! Fantastic. She didn't even want to look at him, for fear of bursting out in tears.

She bolted, but heard him following. "Weasley, I just wanted to talk! Weasley!" He was much faster than she was, but she still made her way out of the castle before he could. It was already dark out.

"Lumos!" Rose yelled. Her wand flickered, and eventually turned off when she passed the magic boundaries that Headmaster McGonagall had put up just outside of the castle, it kept people from using common magical spells in one certain area. It was a 'learning tool' that the Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers use to make the students 'think outside of the box'. Why did she not run in a different direction?

"CRAP!" Rose screeched. She was stumbling over rocks and such, making it rather easy for Malfoy to hear where she was.

Come on, Rose. Light spells. A spell that brings light?

Wait. Expecto Patronum! It would work...

Rose shook her head and tried to think of another spell. This one was the most logical, but she still didn't want to reveal her Patronous to Malfoy.

She heard him gaining on her, so before she could stop herself she blurted "Expecto Patronum!" And watched her Patronus bound around her happily. She heard Malfoy stop running, so she dived around him and ran back up to the castle. When she turned around, he was still standing in the same spot.

* * *

Of course Scorpius saw Weasley leave. He wasn't stupid. He was just a little… shocked, is all.

There he was, playfully chasing her, her hair shining in the moonlight being his guide. He saw her stumble quite a bit, but he kept chasing her. He thought they were just joking around, until he heard how loud she was breathing, and he heard her yell. She sounded absolutely terrified.

He slowed down, but still kept up with her. He didn't want her to get lost in the Forbidden Forest, or something. He was just about to tell her to calm down when he saw her turn around, widen her eyes about a mile, and scream the Patronus spell. He watched light beautifully dance out of her wand, and form a creature trying to run around. When he saw the animal, he immediately skid to a halt.

He glanced over to watch her leave, but watched the fox run around happily until it faded into the darkness.

* * *

"Okay, dude, we have to send in the letter soon, or the spots will fill up!" Lorcan nudged his brother to continue to write his application for Weasley Wizard Wheezes. It was about 8:30, and they had been working on them since 10:00 that morning.

Lysander's eyes were baggy, and he kept on scratching his neck. He was shivering constantly, too.

This, of course, didn't go unnoticed by Lorcan. "Mate, what has gotten into you?" Lysander's head snapped up and he widened his eyes.

"What do you mean?" He practically screamed back to Lorcan.

Taken by surprise, Lorcan was silent for a moment. "Lysander, are you okay?" Lysander flipped the hair out of his face and apprehensively chuckled. "Oh yeah, I'm fine."

Lorcan nodded skeptically but let the matter be.

But he kept a close eye on him, just in case.


	4. Chapter 4

Scorpius looked up from the mysterious letter, worry evident in his gray eyes. "Al, don't go… At least let me come with you…" Albus shook his head. "It doesn't say 'Oh yeah, and bring that lovely Malfoy bloke, He seems brilliant.' I think I gotta do this one alone…"

Scorpius shot up out of the emerald sofa he was sitting in. "Albus, stop going all brave Gryffindor on me. I'm going. You're my best mate!" Albus rolled his eyes, flipped his hair, and plopped in a chair across from the sofa.

"Scorp, it just doesn't sound like a good idea for you to go!" Albus shook his head, making his hair fall across his face. Scorpius walked around to the other side of the coffee table and grabbed Albus's shoulders. "I know you hate me bringing this up, but you a freaking Potter, mate! Do you know how many people got away from the Battle of Hogwarts? A lot, Al. A lot. And you know who's the reason they're on the run? Your dad!" Scorpius jabbed his finger into Albus's face.

Scorpius was immediately reminded of his encounter with Rose, but he shook the thought from his head.

Albus opened his mouth to speak again, but Scorpius stopped him. "I'm going."

Albus glided from the dungeons and snuck into corridor after corridor, greeting various paintings on the way. It was around midnight. When he reached the Astronomy Tower, he snapped his head back and forth for signs of pursuit.

He could barely hear Scorpius, trailing behind him a good distance.

He sped up the stairs, until he reached the top. The door was unlocked…

He stepped inside, and cautiously took a few steps into the circular room.

"This was a very foolish choice, Mr. Potter." Albus whipped his wand out, but he was too late.

The door to the tower slsammed shut, and Albus quickly came to the realization that he was trapped.

He waited for the mysterious voice to speak again, but instead he watched as an old 'friend' crept from the shadows, much like a snake, hunting its prey.

"Hey there, cupcake." A women in a long black dress with frizzy, curly hair spat out, twirling her wand in her right hand. "It's now or never, Albus." She smirked at the 14 year old. "You foolish little boy. You know about your father, right? Then why would you come here? Well. A couple of my… friends, and I came to a conclusion the other day."

She paused. Albus shoved his wand in her face. "Keep talking."

She smirked again. "The best way to get back at Potter."

Albus's eyes widened with a hard realization. Shit.

"Would be to get him where it hurts." She pointed to her heart sarcastically, and then started to cackle wildly.

When she was done, she smiled sweetly at Albus

Albus lifted his wand higher. Her smile turned into a smirk, yet again.

She lifted her arms into the air, making the long black dress blow in the cold, crisp air. Where was Scorpius?

"Who are you?" Albus jabbed his wand in her face, it was really rather close to poking her in the eye.

"I went to school with your father. And yours too, little Scorpius!" She tilted her head and watched Scorpius emerge from the shadows, wand raised. She smiled.

"You look so much like your father." She raised her arm, and attempted to touch Scorpius's face. Albus took a step closer to her. "Answer my question!"

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. Was she crying?

"Back to the point. There is a prophecy. And I need you two to get it for me."

Albus and Scorpius shared a confused expression. "And we're going to because…?" Scorpius spat.

The woman smiled. "Crucio." Albus and Scorpius both hit the ground, blinded by pure, sheer, pain.

How she managed to curse them both and the same time, they didn't have time to figure out. They were convulsing on the hard stone floor.

Why wasn't the world ending? They were screaming loud enough to start earthquakes, to stop time.

The woman was laughing hysterically, but she finally stopped the curse.

Albus was panting as he got up off of the floor. His knees wobbled, but he was standing. Scorpius was passed out a few feet away.

"How did no one hear that?" Albus managed, grabbing his rib cage. The psychotic woman rolled her eyes. "Silencing charm."

Albus nodded.

She smiled.

"Who are you?" Albus whispered.

"Parkinson. Pansy Parkinson." And with that she left, but her voice lingered in the tower.

"I'll be back." Her cackles could be heard until her voice faded away.

Albus nodded. He didn't doubt that at all. What curse was that, anyway?

Albus crawled over to Scorpius and muttered as many healing spells that he knew. He got the full blast of her spell.

When Scorpius came around, it was just about six in the morning.

"Shit." Scorpius put his hand up to his head. "What the hell happed?" He grumbled, rubbing his temples. Albus chuckled and nodded knowingly. "Would you believe me if I told you?"

* * *

Rose was back in the library, since it was Saturday. She was studying for a test she had coming up in Potions, her worst class.

She grabbed the book she saw labeled _The Art of Potion Making_, and made her way to the back of the library, to her favorite chair.

Rose plopped down into the all too familiar cushions swung her legs over the arm of the fluffy chair and began to read. She was immediately oblivious to the world around her.

She had only been reading for 30 minutes when she heard her cousin Albus talking to Malfoy a couple rows of bookshelves over. They mentioned her name…

She quietly rose out of the chair and snuck to the row next to theirs. "…Scorpius, we don't have much of a choice here. Rose knows more about the Battle of Hogwarts than anyone. Not to mention she could help us with the 'Prophecy' rubbish she was talking about."

She could practically hear Scorpius's glare.

"Fine."

Rose walked around the bookshelf and stood behind the two boys until they noticed her. She leaned against the bookshelf and crossed her arms. She smirked at the surprised looks on their faces.

"You boys need to learn how to _whisper_." Rose smiled and left, knowing they would follow.

She sat back down in her chair. And pretended to read again.

Albus walked up to Rose cautiously. "Ahem- How much of that did you hear…?"

Rose smiled, and clapped her book shut. "Enough."

She watched Scorpius emerge from behind the book shelf. She took a deep breath, trying to make her heart stop beating so fast.

"Al, I need to talk to Rose." Albus nodded, and disappeared behind a stack of books.

Rose felt like she was going to have a heart attack.

"Look, Rose."

He paused and looked into her bright brown eyes. He had called her by her first name. He ran his hand threw his choppy blonde hair.

"I need some answers… Like why were you following me for the longest time? And… our Patronuses…"

Rose looked down into her lap and looked very interested in her fingernails.

"Okay, _Scorpius_." His name felt good on her tongue. "Are you sure you want the truth?" Scorpius nodded, and sat down in a chair adjacent to Rose's. She breathed in his scent. Spearmint and something else she couldn't identify.

"You… Oh Merlin, how do I put this? I find you… interesting." She blushed. "When I saw your Patronus, I needed to figure out what it meant to have the same Patronus as someone. Well… um… Wait here a second." She bounced up out of her seat and ran towards the front of the library.

When she returned, she was flipping through the Patronus book. She found the page she was looking for, and shoved the book into Scorpius's lap. She leaned into a bookshelf and crossed her arms, again.

Scorpius read through the page. Blah, this. Blah, that. The he stopped dead in his tracks.

"_When two persons share the same Patronus, they are automatically linked for life, as soul mates. Sometimes your soul mate has a different Patronus as yourself. If you were to meet someone in your lifetime with the same Patronus as yourself, you are destined to be with them. You can only possibly meet one person in your lifetime with the same Patronus as yourself, even though there is more than one person in the Wizarding World with a Patronus like yours."_

Scorpius looked up from the book and at Rose. She was looking at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Is that why you ran from me?" Scorpius whispered. He couldn't find his voice.

Rose's eyes widened. "Oh, that. Well… I mean I had just found out… I was just in shock is all. I didn't mean to upset you…" Rose pushed off the book case and sat next to Scorpius.

He nodded. "To think, I've been so rude and mean to my… my…"

Rose silenced him by taking his hand. "Friend." He looked up at her and smiled.

He had a gorgeous smile. It makes her stomach feel weird. Surely it wasn't making her sick?

He was staring at her, making her feel very self-conscious. She tucked some stray hair behind her ear and averted her eyes.

She only looked back at him when he reached over and stroked her hair. "Rose, I'm so sorry."

She looked up at him, and smiled. A genuine smile was returned by Scorpius.

She lifted her arm up and held on to the hand stroking her hair. "Thank you."

"Alright! That's it! I'm back!" Albus stomped back into view. "It's been twenty minutes… uh, woah…"

Albus stopped when he saw Scorpius with his hand actually_ touching_ Rose. Was he seriously only gone for twenty minutes? It seemed it would take a lifetime to fix their relationship.

Scorpius snatched his hand back "Um… Well- uh… Rose?" he stuttered.

"Right! Um, what did you two want to know?" she replied. Albus chuckled at their snappy responses.

"Tell us everything you know about Pansy Parkinson."

Rose's face scrunched at the name. "Slytherin. She didn't really fight for the Dark Side, but she was for them. She dated your dad," She pointed to Scorpius "And she was kind of the Slytherin whore." Rose shrugged. "Bit of a nobody, really."

Scorpius looked over at Albus. "Well. Shit." Albus flipped his hair.

Rose looked between the two boys. "Am I missing something here?"

Scorpius nodded to Albus. "Tell her. She could probably help."

Albus shrugged and told her everything. From the note, to the encounter in the Astronomy Tower.

Rose's hand shot up to her mouth when Albus said what curse she used on them. "No… she didn't. Oh Merlin. Are you okay?" She looked over to Scorpius. He nodded. "That's a torture curse. Its one of the three Unforgivable Curses. They guarantee a lifetime in Azkaban." Rose whispered the last part.

Scorpius and Albus's eyes widened. If they hadn't understood the seriousness of the matter, they did now.

"She wanted a Prophecy." Albus sputtered, hoping to understand what was going on better. Since in all honesty, he had no idea.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, you said that. We could talk to a Seer? There's one in Diagon Ally."

Albus looked down at his watch. "The group for Diagon Ally hasn't left yet, come on."

He motioned them to follow.


	5. Chapter 5

As they were trudging through newly fallen snow, they were discussing what the Prophecy might hold. The rest of the group going to Diagon Ally had ventured away from Rose, Albus and Scorpius already.

"But wait, have you guys owled your parents? I think they could be some serious help since she went to school with them…" Rose trailed off, shrugging.

"Especially you, Scorpius. Since your dad dated her…" She jabbed her finger into his side playfully.

"Shit!" Scorpius yelped, falling into the snow, clutching his sides. Rose, dumbfounded, crouched to the snow to see what was wrong.

"Albus! Help!" Rose said through tears. Scorpius was making noises no one should ever have to make.

Rose looked up and saw Albus running from wizard to wizard, trying to find someone to help. Scorpius's sounds were getting worse. Rose racked her brain for any information that could possibly help this situation.

After numerous healing spells, he quieted down, but he was still whimpering. "Scorpius? Scorpius! Can you hear me?" Rose yelled to his unresponsive body.

Rose looked up to find Albus standing over her again, white in the face. "He's passed out." Albus wiped his nose and lifted Scorpius up out of the snow. "We need to take him to the Hospital Wing. We can't do anything for him."

Rose held Scorpius's hand the whole way back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Rustling…

A squeak. Another one, and footsteps. Lorcan rolled over onto his back and rubbed his eyes, until he was able to focus to the moonlit boys' dormitory. He looked over to see his brother's bed empty.

"Lysander?" He mumbled. No response.

He flipped the navy blue blanket off of him and took off the necklace he wore to keep the nargles away. (His mother made him wear it to bed. She wanted him to wear it all the time, but Lorcan refused.)

He quickly popped out of his bed and made his way down to the Ravenclaw common room.

Lorcan didn't even notice the letter and envelope opened and scattered on Lysander's bed.

He shivered in the cool night air. Especially since he was only wearing night pants. "Lysander?"

He felt a rising sense of panic when his brother didn't answer. He sprinted back to his bed and grabbed a t-shirt.

He figured Lysander had left the common room, so he snuck out the door. The knocker on the door made quite a loud bang, but Lorcan's only concern was Lysander.

He flew down the stairs, feeling his heart about to burst out of his chest. Something was wrong… He just knew it.

"Lysander?" Lorcan yelped. He saw his brother outside a window located in the spiraling staircase leading to the Ravenclaw common room, he was at the top of the Astronomy Tower. What was he doing up there? There was someone with him…

Lorcan sped down the spiraling staircase and through the hallways of the dark castle. When he reached the Astronomy Tower, he sped up even more spiraling stairs. When he finally reached the door to the Astronomy Tower, he heard dead silence.

He blasted open the door and stopped dead in his tracks.

A woman was standing over Lysander's un-moving body, smiling. "Lysander? Expelliarmus!" He shot the woman with everything he had, causing her to fly backwards, hit a wall, and crumple on the floor. Lorcan ran over to Lysander. He checked his pulse; he was still breathing.

Being in his sixth year, he knew many advanced healing spells. He shot a few at Lysander.

When he started to stir, Lorcan lifted his head and waited for a sign of life. When his eyes finally fluttered open, Lorcan let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Not in a coma.

Lorcan grabbed Lysander and pulled him onto his back and bounded away from the woman who did this to him. He was about to leave, when a curse flew past him and his brother.

Lorcan pulled out his wand and lay Lysander down behind him.

Lorcan lifted his wand eye level.

"Ahh, you must be the brother." She smiled, revealing crooked, yellow teeth. Lorcan grimaced, but he stood his ground.

She looked him up and down. "You Six are quite the charming bunch. You really are." She smirked.

"What do you mean?" Lorcan asked, glaring at her. "And who are you?" The woman smiled.

"Pansy Parkinson." Lorcan's eyes widened. He's heard of her. Where had he heard of her from?

"So you've heard of me?" He smile grew wider at a sickening pace. "Let's make this snappy. I need a prophecy, and I need you to get it for me." Lorcan shook his head.

"I have my ways of making you, you know. I don't want to hurt your pretty face though." She stared at him for a moment. "It was far too late for Albus and Scorpius though, they were asking for it." She sighed and shook her head.

"What did you do?" Lorcan screeched at her, blocking her view of the now sitting upright Lysander. " She shrugged. Nothing too damaging, but I'm a little worried about Scorpius. He might have some issues with his ribs. I might have gotten a little out of control when I saw how much he looked like Draco…" She trailed off, mumbling to herself. Something about kicking.

Lorcan involuntarily shivered at the thought. He watched her, waiting for his chance. She looked at her feet for a fraction of a second… "Stupefy!" He didn't even see if he missed, he turned around and grabbed Lysander's and hauled him onto his back.

He rushed down the spiraling stairs, making his way to the Ravenclaw common room. He stepped inside and lay Lysander on the navy blue couch. Lysander was awake, but he was moaning and groaning about his head. Lorcan nodded and patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"I'll be right back." He whispered. Lorcan swiftly ran up to the boy's dormitories and flipped open his trunk. He dug down to the bottom of the bag, looking for his headache potions. He finally found this vial holding a bright red liquid marked _HEAD_.

He made his way back down to his brother much like the way he came. He walked softly over to his brother and handed him the vial. Lysander didn't even read the label, he just dumped the contents into his mouth. Lorcan hauled him onto his shoulder again, and carried him up to their beds.

Lorcan had millions of questions, but he knew Lysander needed his sleep. Once he had taken care of Lysander, he piled into his own bed. He knew he wasn't going to sleep.

Where did he hear of Parkinson from? Who was she? Who were the 'Six'? Why did Lysander go up to the Tower at this time anyways? Was this why Lysander was acting so weird? Should he tell a Professor? Lorcan knew the answer to that question though. He and his brother can't tell anyone, since they were out of their beds. They knew the rules and deliberately disobeyed them.

Lorcan flipped onto his back. What about Albus and Scorpius? What did they have to do with all of this?

For what was left of Lorcan's night, he sat awake thinking. He was thinking about whether or not this woman would come back, and what she wanted. What was the Prophecy?

Lorcan turned back onto his side.


End file.
